Shine
by seccaberry
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is sent to a summer camp by her father Byakuya. She doesn't want to be there, but she soon finds that maybe camp isn't quite what she expected it to be. Alternete universe.
1. I

Hiya, this is my only story for fanficton. Please review. Hehe, my only public story. Makes me slightly nervous.

...

There once was a fair, fair maiden who was trapped in a tall, tall tower. She had glorious black hair. Her eyes were a deep navy blue and her skin was beautifully pale. She had a petite nose and small frame. This fair, fair maiden's name was Rukia.

_I think I'd like that better,_Rukia thought moodily.

Her incompetent father, Byakuya Kuchiki, had sent her to summer camp in a desperate attempt to free his hands of children, or anybody who lived in his house. For some reason he didn't want people, closer yet, Rukia, around the house, although Rukia had no idea why. She wasn't _that _bad. She picked up her room, every other year or so, she did her homework, on the first day of school, and she even said sorry after punching her father in the face, or did she. OK, maybe it did make sense. Rukia understood perfectly why she was here. She was a bad child. Being good was _not_ one of her habits. It didn't work out very well when she tried.

_"Rukia," said Byakuya in a, puzzled tone of voice._

_"Yes," Rukia said, just as puzzled as her father._

_"Is there something wrong with you today. You seem," Byakuya paused, "strange today."_

_Rukia's temper flared like a torch. She tries to be nice and what does she get? A comment about being strange!_

_"No there is not," Rukia had nearly growled._

_"I am fine," she said stomping off angrily._

_"Rukia Kuchiki, stop right there. Child, come here," Byakuya demanded, frustration coloring his voice._

_"No," she yelled back._

_"Rukia, come right.." Byakuya's voice was cut off by a priceless porcelain tea set hitting him in the face and shattering into a million tiny glittering fragments of porcelain._

_No,_Rukia thought,_ being nice doesn't work at all._

As it turns out the consequences were even worse than you think. Byakuya went to the emergency room and Rukia was grounded for months. One hundred fifty two days to be exact. Quite a long time to be grounded.

"Excuse me, Miss Kuchiki, you're here," said the driver of the miserable bus that had taken her to this _place._

Rukia looked around the bus to find it empty. Apparently, Rukia had not been paying attention when they got to the camp, otherwise she'd have gotten off sooner. It was always slightly embarrassing to not pay attention then have consequences like this one. Normally, everyone laughed at you until you wanted to die.

_That's a pleasant thought, I'm going to die of embarrassment._

Rukia picked up her large suitcase and stood up. When she got out of her seat she nearly fell down on her face from the weight. The suitcase was almost as tall as her and stuffed until it was bulging. Somewhat awkwardly, Rukia walked down the aisle. As Rukia walked along she found herself wondering what would happen. Would everyone hate her? Would she enjoy camp? What about friends? Would _anyone_be her friend? Rukia tripped over her feet as she walked down the stairs to land with a loud thump on the ground. Or should one say on a large person with sculpture like muscles and bright orange hair.

"Hey, punk, what was that for?" It was the carrot top kid Rukia had just fell on.

Rukia glared at the ground, not replying. Her clothes were scattered in the mud along with a book about Roman Emperors that Byakuya had pushed on her and a diary she rarely used, but she figured could be used for sulking purposes. Rukia, silently, began to pick up her mud smeared clothing.

"Hey, speak when you're spoken to," said the arrogent carrot top that Rukia already hated.

"And why should I?" Rukia glared up at the tall kid.

"Don't talk to me like that, annoying octopus head."

"Excuse me, that is _not_how you talk to a lady. Now as you can see, my Tropicana orange juice friend, I'm still waiting for an answer to my question. Don't worry, take your time. I've got all day."

The newest foe of Rukia glareddown at her for a moment then grinned wickedly."You won't be so smug later. See ya, octopus head."

Rukia glared at the back of the tall boy. She was confused. She should know what this brat was up to. It simply didn't make sense.

"Don't worry about Ichigo Kurosaki," said a childish female voice from behind Rukia.

Rukia turned around to see a girl with long, bright orange hair standing behind her. She had a face full of a joy that could never be erased. Her eyes were sparkling gray. The thing that probably made everyone look at her was her overly large...well, you know what she means. Compared to Rukia's small frame they were massive. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt and purple shorts. Foot flops were on her feet and two small blue star shaped brets held back her bangs.

"He's just a meany," said the girl.

"I'm Orihime. What's your name?"

"Rukia," she said, getting up to wipe the dirt and dust off her white tank top and black shorts.

"Hi Rukia, it's nice to meet.you." Orihime looked around as if expecting someone.

"Tatsuki, Tatsuki, where are you."

In the distance Rukia heard a crash and a male voice yelling and swearing. She also heard a female voice yelling over the swearing.

"That's what you get for being rude, jerk."

The thing that probably made everyone look at her was her overly large...well, you know what she means. Compared to Rukia's small frame they were massive. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt and purple shorts. Foot flops were on her feet and two small blue star shaped berets held back her bangs.

"He's just a meany," said the girl.

"I'm Orihime. What's your name?"

"Rukia," she said, getting up to wipe the dirt and dust off her white tank top and black shorts.

"Hi Rukia, it's nice to meet.you." Orihime looked around as if expecting someone.

"Tatsuki, Tatsuki, where are you."

In the distance Rukia heard a crash and a male voice yelling and swearing. She also heard a female voice yelling over the swearing.

"That's what you get for being rude, jerk."

There was an even louder crash then a girl with blackish purple hair and brown eyes turned arounded the corner smacking her hands together in a finished manner. She was about the same height as Orihime who was a head taller than Rukia. It didn't seem right that everyone was taller than Rukia.

"Oh there you are, Tatsuki," Orihime said cheerfully.

"Ya," said the girl named Tatsuki,"I had to take care of that jerk who so rudely left here without even helping that poor girl."

"I'm ok,"Rukia said."Thanks for beating that orange into orange juice for me. I'm too short."

"My pleasure. I'm Tatsuki," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Rukia," she said in return, accepting the hand and shaking. Tatsuki had a strong grip.

"Come on, you guys let's go get our rooms," said Tatsuki.

Rukia followed the dark haired girl and the childish girl, a lump forming in her throat. To the casual bystander Rukia looked like she was on the verge of total exhaustion. But Rukia was not . She was too nervous to be exhausted. She was also worried. Would she be put in a room with a pervert. Or would she be with a jerk, like the carrot top. Would she be put with the buttercup haired freak himself. Rukia struggled not to panic, visibly at least. Her mind was screaming all kinds of things that shouldn't be repeated. In Rukia's panic, she found herself tripping over an unsuspecting suitcase, left laying right in her path. With a humiliating clatter and a startled yelp of pain, Rukia fell on her face.

_Can this day get any worse, _Rukia thought moodily.

"Oh, Rukia, are you OK?" Oriheme exclaimed loudly enough for _everyone_to hear, drawing the attention of anyone who hadn't already seen Rukia's humiliating fall.

"Yes," Rukia said in the most cheerful voice she could muster, jumping to her feet and brushing away the dirt on her tank top.

"That's good. Well then, come on."

Rukia nearly ran to the bulletin board in her rush to escape the stares in her direction. Several death glares and comments about "How rude people today are," greeted Rukia as she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. When she made her way through the crowd her eyes scanned the board.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki, a ha, Kuchiki! Room 213."

"I'm in 215," Tatsuki said thoughtfully.

"Me, too" Oriheme squealed delightfully.

"Alright then, let's get out of this crowd."

Rukia started shoving her way through the crowd again, using her overly large suitcase as a battering ram. Once out the small black haired girl walked towards the hotel in which she'd be staying. It was eight stories and looked pretty fancy.

_Figures. It's not like Byakuya would put me in a shack. Or would he? I guess it depends._

Rukia made her way into the building. The ceiling had _paintings_ on it. How could some one _paint_ on the ceiling? It didn't make any sense. The floors were marble. Yes, marble. No matter how many injuries and slip and slide contests the floors probably produced they were still marble. _Smart_, Rukia thought. Many tables with expensive, breakable, items on them covered the left half of the foyer. The right half was the check out counters and elevators. Rukia strode towards the elevators, careful to avoid the, already starting, slip and slide contests. Her finger pushed the up arrow. The elevator made a ding noise that reminded her of Byakuya and his dissonant bells. The elevator doors opened to a completely empty elevator. Rukia walked inside and pressed the button for floor two. The elevator music sounded strangely familiar. Like something she had heard a long time ago. Wait, could it be? No, it was just jingle bells. Rukia had no idea why anyone would play Christmas music in june, maybe they wanted to amuse the residents. Jingle bells abruptly stopped when the three girls reached floor two. They stepped out of the elevator and started down the hallway. Rukia's footsteps seemed unusually loud in the quiet hallway. It was like a warning. A doom about to descend upon her. Rukia quickly chased those thoughts out of her head. There was no need to worry. Everything would be fine. She reached her room after what seemed like an eternity.

"Well?" Tatsuki questioned good naturedly."Go on."

"OhOk," Rukia replied quietly.

Everything seemed fuzzy and dreamlike for some, unknown, reason. Rukia couldn't help but wonder why that was. She, cautiously, reached her towards the doorknob. Just as cautiously she turned the doorknob. When the door opened all traces of the fuzziness had disappeared. _Maybe it is doom, _Rukia thought moodily. Standing before Rukia was her ultimate foe. A orange haired boy who stood nearly as tall as the ceiling. Ichigo Kurosaki.

...

I hope you like it. It took me forever to write. Please review!

Chappy the Rabbit Rules


	2. Chapter 2

**OMYGOODNESS I AM SUCH A BUTT!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS!! When did I publish this?? June was it?? GOSH I FEEL SO BAD! But I seriously had no clue what to do with this so sorry if the chappie kinda sucks..**

**......**

"Y...y..._YOU??!!!_ What are you doing here??!!!" Rukia screeched at the carrot top.

"Telling you to shut up and get out of my dorm."

The veins in Rukia's head popped out dangerously and one eye twitched. "Your dorm?" she asked menacingly.

"Yes, now run along and play with your friends, octopus head," Ichigo said, waving his hand in the door's direction.

"I'm afraid I can't." Rukia sighed sadly.

"Can't? What's that supposed to mean, munchkin?"

Many retorts colored with swear words popped into Rukia mind, but instead of replying she walked over to the bed closest to the door and set down her suitcase. The blue-eyed girl began unpacking her clothes, most having at least one bunny sown on it. Before long Rukia had two massive piles of folded up clothing on her bed. With a grunt of displeasure, Rukia heaved the smaller pile into her arms taking it to the mahogany dresser. She tried to hold the pile in one arm while opening a shelf with the other. She failed miserably. The clothes tumbled out of her arm and onto the floor exposing her pink bunny bra to the skyscraper known as Ichigo. Rukia's face went pinker than the bra. In a wild mad dash Rukia jumped onto the pile only to have the bra tossed into Ichigo's face.

_OH, crap_

Ichigo removed the offender from his face. After five breathless seconds, Ichigo threw the bra onto Rukia's, red as a tomato, head with a grin.

"I believe that's yours."

Rukia nodded dumbly before bolting out of the room like a psychopath. She ran down the hall for what seemed like hours but was probably minutes. Rukia eventually ran out of breath by an ice machine.

Rukia was a scene with her disheveled black hair and pink bunny bra clutched in her hand. She leaned against the maroon wall with a sigh. The blue eyed girl looked down at her white tennis shoes. They were new, but already dirty in the dry, dusty heat at camp.

Why did this stuff always happen to her? First the bus incident now this? 'Why me?' Rukia almost demanded of the bra.

She stopped herself upon hearing voices down the hall. One was an extreme low, almost inaudible. The second was girlish and worried. The third and final was loud and rowdy, but obviously feminine. Rukia jetted out of sight in time to hide the cause of all her problems under the ice machine. The three were arguing loud enough to be heard on mars. Rukia could almost imagine little green people covering their ears in agony.

"What do you mean she'll be fine, Chad?" It was Tatsuki. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, although she didn't know who this Chad person was.

"It's OK Tatsuki, Rukia knows how to take care of herself," Oriheme said soothingly.

"Take care of herself my a.."

Rukia stepped out of her hiding place. Chad was... HUGE! This guy was massive!! He had to be the tallest man she'd ever seen, Ichigo was a dwarf compared to him. Chad's browns locks curled over nearly half his face revealing only one of his brown eyes. On top of his height, his arms were all muscle. This Chad guy was like one of those marble statues Byakuya had made her study for hours a few years back, except this guy was alive. Rukia remembered the day clearly.

_"I have to study _this_?"_ _Rukia had asked in disgust._

_Byakuya glowered at the little monster of a child that was, most unfortunately, his. "Yes, Rukia." He sighed. " You need to work on your observational skills."_

_"But it's so... ew." Rukia crinkled her nose like she smelled something rancid._

_Byakuya glared._

_"But.."_

_Byakuya continued to glare._

_Rukia's face turned into a sullen pout. "Fine," she snapped._

The next day Rukia turned in a paper stating that the statue was ugly and deserved to die, just like her father.

"Rukia, snap out of it!!" Tatsuki waved her hand in Rukia's face.

Rukia blushed.. again. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"No really?" Tatsuki said with a snort and roll of her eyes. "Come on. I'm hungry and lunch'll be ending soon." Tatsuki started down the hall toward the elevators with the other three following wordlessly.

Once in the large cafeteria Rukia nearly turned around and ran out. For some reason the twisted mind of fate decided to put Ichigo right there. Right in front of her. Right there sitting with a bunch of guys. Guys that would doubtlessly laugh like like hell when when Ichigo told her humiliating tale, if he hadn't already..

_CRAP!! _was the only thing that ran through her mind before being interrupted by Tatsuki.

"You're spacing out again, Rukia. Are you OK?? You randomly disappear, show up again out of the blue, then totally loose contact with the planet _AGAIN?? _I seriously think something is wrong!!"

"Tatsuki," Rukia interrupted.

"Is this because of that..."

"Tatsuki," she tried again.

"jackass Kurosaki? If it is I swear I'm gonna.."

"TATSUKI!!"

"WHAT??"

"I'm perfectly fine. No offense intended, but all you're doing is drawing attention to us. So you think you can stop yelling? Please."

Tatsuki took a deep breath, closing her eyes, probably trying to curb her temper. "Let's just go eat. I'm starved!" Tatsuki grinned, seeming to forget the incident already.

Rukia followed wordlessly. The lunch line was fairly short, due to their lateness, Rukia figured. If your life consists of food and only food it would be heaven for you. Any type of pizza you could imagine, from pepperoni to applesauce, yogurt, chocolate pudding and potato chips all meshed together, it was there. There were a variety of pastas and salads. Farther down the line was fish, hot dogs and burgers. After that was every woman's dream. Chocolate!! chocolate cake, chocolate pie, chocolate bars, chocolate almost anything you can think of!!

Rukia found herself drooling. She heard Byakuya's voice clearly, _If you find yourself hungry, daintily walk to a table, pick something, then sit back down! Don't forget to use a plate or napkin!! People shall not think my daughter is a gruesome pig because you feel the need to stuff yourself. Do you understand?_

_Screw him, _she thought rebelliously, choosing the biggest piece of chocolate cake there and walking up to the cashier and recited her name for the woman. She typed up some unknown junk then nodded for Rukia to go.

Rukia went to sit at the opposite side of the cafeteria with cake in hand and Oriheme, Tatsuki and Chad close behind.

"Whew, I thought I was going to starve," Tatsuki exclaimed, eying her plate of what looked like chicken, lots of chicken.

"I can't wait to eat either," Oriheme squealed like a twilight fan girl who was about to "fan girl die" because Edward was just _so_ hot. Rukia didn't really think he was that attractive herself, she'd imagined him much more attractive when she read it. _Shouldn't even try, no earthly man can live up to Edward.. _"This looks so good, Tatsuki!! I made it myself, melted salt water taffy, cheetos, hot sauce and sprinkles!!

What Rukia saw was a mesh of weird looking... stuff. _Interesting _

"Do you want some?" Oriheme inquired to Tatsuki.

"No thanks, I've got enough. Thanks Oriheme."

"Chad?"

"No thanks," he grumbled.

"Rukia?"

"Sure, why not?" Rukia answered in a very fake girly girl voice, holding out her plate of halfway eaten chocolate cake.

"Yay, you'll love it!"

Rukia took a curious bite of the mush. Meanwhile Tatsuki stared in revulsion at the completely content girl. Rukia's eyes lit up with awe, "O MY GOODNESS THIS IS DELICOUS!"

**......**

**Anyways I'll try not to be a complete butt again and not update for months!!! Thanks to ichiruki77, DeviantHollow23, MoMo08, cricketchick1990, dbzgtfan2004, and my bestest buddy xSilver-Wingsx for reviewing! You guys are just the awesomest!! :D Please review!! THANK YOU!!**

**Seccaberry**


End file.
